Web
Web is a sentient 8-bit sprite and an iconic hero in the Foundry. Making his debut as a secondary character in Squad Æ, Web would go on to appear as the tritagonist of Bandit Territory and also the star of his own titular series, Web! Web's significance culminated with his appearance in Syndicate, an ensemble cast of heroes in the Foundry and a crossover between Squad Æ, Bandit Territory, and The Bagel Show. Publication history Back in 2010, Theweb0123 was making a video game about a kid who got stuck in various retro games, sorta like IWBTG. He created a sprite sheet of himself for the game, as he wanted to be the hero. The game was eventually cancelled, and Theweb0123 forgot to delete the sprite sheet. In 2012, Theweb0123 needed a sprite for his character in Squad Æ and he found the original sprite sheet, which he modified and uploaded. History Origins Flushing himself to Elysium Returning to Fort Pooda Joining Syndicate Ambiguous death Future Personality Web is comical, bumbling, and not very smart and often gets into bizarre situations simply because of poor decision-making. He often makes double entendres and other sly remarks that usually allude to him being homosexual. However, Web can be serious and assertive if the situation calls for it. He is very self-assured and enthusiastic especially when it comes to fighting, which it seems he sometimes can't get enough of. Powers and abilities Because of his unusual origin, Web doesn't obey the laws of physics. Instead, Web follows what is essentially video game physics and is able to use a variety of knockoff abilities that are strikingly and intentionally similar to iconic video game powers, but scarcely different. He is imbued with the alchemical magic that gave him life but his overall usage over it isn't practical and he can only use it in conjunction with his signature weapon, the Rainbow Blade. The Rainbow Blade gives Web supersonic speed and can effortlessly cut through anything, however, Web has to be channeling magic (which requires total concentration) to do so. Otherwise, the Rainbow Blade functions like a regular sword. However, in spite of Web's strength and speed, he has a glaring weakness: electricity. Electrical attacks are inadvertently amplified on him due to a bug in his programming, to the point where an electrical fence is potentially fatal if Web comes into contact with it. Appearance Web is a short, two-dimensional 8-bit sprite. In his appearances in Squad Æ and Bandit Territory, Web wears a blue jacket, matching blue shoes and red pants. His hair is dyed purple and is occasionally spiked. In Syndicate, Web wears a red T-shirt and blue jeans along with a pair of brown shoes. Gallery Sword Web.png|Web with the Rainbow Blade Webpaint.jpg|Human version of Web, drawn by Zophi Web_sprite_sheet.png|Web's sprite sheet Webwasanassholelol.jpeg|Web by Chrome Trivia *Web was partially based on sprite comic characters, such as Akuma the Hedgehog, Fighter McWarrior and Mega Pain's Daniel. *He was originally intended to be a Mary Sue, but creator King thought that idea was dumb. *His modern coloring uses the actual Famicom palette. *The Rainbow Blade was based on a sword seen in the ending of Kirby's Dream Land. *Because of his appearance, Web is animated differently from the other characters he appears alongside. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters created by Web Category:Heroes Category:Homosexual characters